


Delicious

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Friendship, Ice Cream, Kissing, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Gaila was looking for her girlfriend in the mess hall, where she knew Aisha and Madeline usually went to when Madeline wanted to discuss her new ideas.
Relationships: Navigation Officer Darwin/Gaila
Kudos: 2
Collections: Rare Star Trek Queer Ships





	Delicious

The mess hall was packed. Orginizing a talent show turned out to be a great idea, just like she thought. 

Gaila was glad she had talked Jim into organizing it. Well, it hadn't been very difficult, Jim had been on board right from the moment she first mentioned it, but it was still great. Good for the morale and highly entertaining at the same time. Watching people dance, sing, show off, and tell jokes was fun, but most importantly, Gaila got to see Aisha and Madeline recite Madeline's latest poem rather spectacularly.

Now, Gaila was looking for her girlfriend in the mess hall, where she knew Aisha and Madeline usually went to when Madeline wanted to discuss her ideas.

Spotting them wasn't very difficult. Madeline was talking, still clearly excited about the show, gesticulating with a fork animatedly, while Aisha was eating ice cream, nodding from time to time and most likely offering advice.

When Gaila sat down next to Aisha, she snatched a strawberry from her bowl right away, and then reached out to pluck a piece of Lorella fruit from a plate that was lying in front of Madeline. Aisha just snorted at that, while Madeline started giggling. Seeing them both smiling like that was truly beautiful.

"Would you like me to get you some ice cream?" Aisha asked, one eyebrow arched, when Gaila stole another fruit from her bowl and dipped it in ice cream, before popping it in her mouth. "Strawberry's pretty good today."

Grinning, Gaila just leaned in to press her lips against Aisha's in a sweet, chaste kiss, tasting the rich strawberry dessert. When they broke the kiss, Gaila winked at her girlfriend. "You're right, love. Delicious."

Aisha just shook her head with a smile, dipping her spoon in the ice cream once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic written for Femslash February Star Trek Edition, which I found on tumblr [*HERE*](https://howverychaotic.tumblr.com/post/190387518095/i-couldnt-find-a-prompt-list-so-i-made-one-if) \- prompt 11 "Delicious".
> 
> There's not enough of Darwin and Darwin/Gaila content around, so here is some.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
